Slightly Enchanted
by sathreal
Summary: Based  loosely on the movie Enchanted.  Kurogane has little faith in love or anything he considers illogical. He lives in comfort with his step daughter Sakura but what happens when his world is shaken by a mysterious and enticing   young man named Fai?
1. Chapter 1

**A fai and Kurgy story...ummm obviously it has Yaoi in it so...dont like dont read. I sure hope there are some old readers reading this i always love the people who freqent my storys lol**

**Also this story is based loosely on the movie enchanted so..lol**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane attempted to fix his spikey black hair but eventually gave it up and turned to the young brown haired girl waiting patiently by the door behind him and gave her a small smile. "Well i guess its off to meet the clients eh? Ready for school?" He asked gruffly as he started to fiddle with his crocked tie. Sakura noticing this went over and stood on her tipy toes and straitened it for him. "There you go father." She said brightly as she dusted off his suit. Kurogane just nodded and patted her head.

Sakura was in all honesty not really his daughter rather step daughter however the real mother up and left the two of them 4 years ago when Sakura was 10. However Kurogane accepted Sakura as his own and decided to put the whole lovey dovey thing behind him. It was pointless after all and he should know. This handsome 26 year old was a divorce lawyer after all. After 3 years in the business he was left with no doubt on the pointlessness of love. He had a girlfriend right now though. Her name was Tomoya. He even planned to propose to her soon.

They weren't necessarily in love it was more out of connivence for the both of them to be joined. Sakura needed a mother and Tomoya who was a owned a psychic business was losing business and needed a place of stability food, and shelter in case it failed completely. In fact if it wasn't for Sakura Kurogane wouldn't be dating at all. He hated all these lovey dovey crap... simply hated it.

"Come on your gonna be late for school." He said gruffly as his daughter smiled and followed after her step father with a warm smile.

* * *

Syaoran blushed when he saw his crush Sakura pull up to the school with her dad. He had known of Sakura for over 2 years now when he saw her on the first day of junior high school. He hadn't yet talked to her...no.. he hadn't had the nerve..But today was going to be the day. He was feeling good about it.

His heart began to pound furiously when she drew closer. "come on Syaoran idiot say something!" he thought mentally kicking himself.

"Ummm...nice hair." he said finally. Sakura looked over at him and than behind her wondering if he was even talking to her. "Um..you mean me?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded dumbly. "Oh well thanks." She said unsure of what else to say.. the bell ended up saving them both and she excused her self and hurried to get to class.

"Im soo stupid." Syaoran cursed himself.

"Talking to yourself again buddy?" Watanuki quipped as his own boyfriend Dōmeki snickered causing Syaoran to blush further in embarrassment.

"Noo...I wasn't...I...was just trying..."

"to talk to your long time crush Sakura?" Dōmeki asked knowingly. "Tell me..how many words did you manage this time? one or two?"

"Oye don't tease him." Watanuki said rolling his eyes. "It's not his fault he doesn't have a spine."

"You really aren't helping me guys." He grumbled at his friends antics.

"You know the fairy Feeorin is capable of spreading love and all that jazz..maybe if you catch one you can learn a few pointers." Domeki quipped.

"OH please there are no such thing as fairys."Syaoran snorted.

"and another one dropped dead thanks to the unbeliever." Domeki said dryly.

"Don't mind him..He is just made because he didn't get any last night." Watanuki said with a sigh as they all trudged into the building.

* * *

Fai smiled wide as he looked up at his little cottage. It wasn't much but it had satisfied his basic needs for over a 10 years now. Ever since he was little he had been living on his own being raised by a white ball like creature named Monoka. Monoka had been kind enough to save the young blonde haired mage from his winter world right before he was to be killed by his own father. They traveled to a couple other worlds before they came across this one. It was a world called Andalasia. It was a sweet world that had fitted his and Monoka's care free ways. It also in a way feed into Fai's steddily growing romantic nature. He starved for it. Craved it.

The young man wanted nothing more than to have a true loves kiss. He could die happy after that. Right now though he was in extra high spirts about it because of a dream he had.. a premonition really. "and so than he took me in his arms and gave me the most heavenly kiss." Fa continued to explain to Monoka the dream he had.

"What fai's prince look like?" Monoka asked eagerly jumping up and down on Fai's shoulder causing fai to laugh..

"Well i don't remember exactly but ... he is way better than Ashura." Fai laughed bitterly. "i'll know its him when i see him im sure." He added confidently.

After all...he maybe a bit messed up and broken thanks to his past but he was sure...no positive that good things would come his way. He just needed to be patient... and most of all avoid the man who already broke his heart once before...

* * *

Ashura glared at the mirror she was staring at. His no good step son Nokoru was surely going to find that fool Fai and if they do meet...all his hard work will be wasted. He had worked hard to ensure this crown was his and he wasn't going to lose his crown just yet.

* * *

Nokoru and his two friends Suoh and Akira stared up at the troll they just caught with wide grins. "what you know this one was brougt down after only 10 minutes." Souh commented in awe.

"Good job your magesty this is a world record for sure." Akira added to which Nokoru only scoffed. "This has all become rather dull to me." he said with a yawn. "I think i wish to save a beautiful creature next."

"Ug again with that nonsense." Akira groaned. Their prince and friend Nokoru was a hopeless romantic and was convinced he was born to save all beautiful creatures male,female, whatever..He hitted on anything that moved it seemed. Nokoru opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard an intriguing almost hypnotizing sound. It was a strange mystical gloomy music that seemed to be coming from deeper in the woods. Curious he and the other two went to follow it not realizing they were being watched.

* * *

the chubby unkempt middle aged man stared in horror when he saw them following the sound . "oh no.. if the prince finds him... the King will be furious. What do i do? what do i do?" He stopped panicing when he saw the troll who was humming of tune to the song. His eyes narrowed and he grinned.

* * *

Fai and and a couple of his many pet cats were sitting on the top floor of his cottage looking absent mindedly out the window as he whistled a errie echo song. The said music was causing a strange magical pattern to twirl in the air outside his window. It wove in and out making the flowers in the trees grow in size and brighter in color.

"wowsy Fai Fai you are making the flowers really pretty." Monoko praised happily. Fai turned and smiled at him wide. "You think? i was thinking they were looking rather down as of late." he commented off handedly.

"They look pretty now though don't they?" Monoko chirped happily.

and they did look fine..that is till the troll came and stomped on them causing Fai's smile to drop. "My flowers.." he gasped. He leaned out his window and started to call out to the troll. "Hyuuu excuse me but could you please go elsewhere?" He asked pleasantly.

"How about I eat you instead?" the troll asked as he started to run towards the still smiling Fai.

"No im afraid that sounds too painful for me." Fai said with a wink as he jumped on top of the troll and leaned over the creatures head to get a better look at his face from his upside down position. "Now how about you go somewhere else?" He asked pleasantly. The troll growled and tried to bat him away in the end managing to grab the blonde who gasped in surprise.

"I say put that man down!" Nokura shouted from down below. His blonde hair almost obscuring his blue eyes that glared up at the troll.

"hyuu have you come to help me?" Fai asked pleasantly. "because if you are i'd like to get down soon. This isn't a very comfortable position." He called down.

"Don't worry Fair creature I Prince Nokura will save you." He decalred as he took a sword and plunged it into the trolls foot causing it to yelp in pain. Which caused him to drop Fai who fell with a happy squeal. "wheeeeee!" he explained happily as he plummeted to the earth with his arms stretched out and a big smile plastered on his face. He was luckily caught by none other than his blonde haired young savior. He looked curiously at the man who caught him and smiled wide. "Thank you My hero it must be you!" he explained hugging the startled young man. He smoothly let himself down and bowed low to the prince. "Merci me amore!" he proclaimed in his native tongue.

Nokura understood the meaning none the less and being the flirt he was he couldn't resist. "Ah my creature It is me Nokura! May i ask what your name is?" He flirted carelessly.

"Fai Flourite Mage of the forest." Fai replied with a smile as he posed his hands on his hips in a rather feminine manner causing Nokura to stare at him appraisingly.

"Well Fai how would you like to join my staff? After all I am soon to be crowned King in a month and I could use a gorgeous right hand man such as yourself to ensure my crown.. after all I need a partner if i am to take the crown."

Not knowing what else to say but still unsure slightly Fai only shrugged and eyed the prince in a cat like manner. " I will have to talk it over with my mother dearest." He said at last. Nokura nodded back with a gracious smile. "Of course where is your mother?" He asked curiously only to have the white pork pun creature pop up in his face.

"I am!" monoka explained happily. "You saved Fai Monoka is so happy!" Monoka said bouncing up and down.

"Well its no problem." Nokura ashured and with a kiss on Fai's hand he bid them farewell till tomorrow.

Fai watched The prince and his two friends depart with a sense of longing. Monoka noticed this and looked curiously over at Fai and hummed in disapproval. Monoka honestly didn't think this situation would benefit Fai at all but he would wait till after Fai talked before he made a final decision. "What is Fai thinking?" He asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know what to do...I am sick of being alone." Fai admitted.

"Fai not alone.. fai have Monoka and the cats." Monoka reprimanded.

"You know what i mean." Fai said with a sigh. "I think I am going to say yes. You never know this could be my true love."

"Or it could be a frog.." monoka muttered as the creature followed Fai back into the house. If fai heard it didn't show. Fai just smiled and picked up one of his Siamese cats and began to stroke its ears with a sigh of contentment.

* * *

Fai and Monoka and even a couple of his cat friends emerged from the carrage and stepped out to look at the castle in aww. "Hyuu." Fai whistled. "It's huge!" He looked down and was surprised to see a chubby man laying face first in the ground. "Oh im sorry I didn't see you there." He apologized when he realized he was the reason why. "I hope I am not late." He added as he hurried to get inside the castle ignoring the glares the man sent him. Monoka and the cats moved to follow Fai but were blocked by the man. Monoka huffed in annoyance and defiantly jumped on top of the man's head and jumped over the fence to follow Fai.

Fai meanwhile was almost to the castle when he was blocked by a old hag in a black cloak. He nearly fell back in surprise but before he could so much as react he found himself being tugged by the old woman. He tried to fight her off but found her to be disturbingly too strong.

"Please my lady i really must be going.. I have to meet Prince Nok.." he started to protest only to be shushed by the old woman. "now now.. I have a present for you." The woman insisted as she shoved the bewildered mage in front of a well. "See..its a wishing well." She purred. "Make any wish.. any wish at all and it will come true."

"Any..wish?" Fai asked shyly.

The old woman smiled wide revealing toothless gums. "yes just close your eyes and say it." the old woman said as she nudged the boy closer to the well till he was only inches apart. Fai being the nonsensical person he was decided to give it a try. He closed his eyes and made a wish..but just as he was about to utter it he found himself being shoved and when he opened his eyes he found himself not on solid ground but falling down the well. He screamed and tried to call for help but the sound only seemed to echo right back at him. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only minutes he landed on a hard surface. feeling around he found a small round doorway and opened it. Curiously he picked his head out only to see strange metal monsters driving around. He cautiously got out only to almost get get by one.

"I don't think i am in Andelasia anymore." He said wirily as he looked up at the tall steal houses. "but...where am I than?" He tried to ask around but every either laughed at him or ignored him completly.. He was begining to feel helpless and near tears. To make matters worse it started to rain and his light white and blue suit was not thick enough to keep him warm. not Knowing of what else to do he just leaned against a wall and fell to the floor and tried to keep warm.

* * *

Kurogane stared blankly at the wall across the room as he tried to drone out his client who was currently fighting with her Ex husband over some piece of property. His red eyes were narrowed in annoyance when he heard something about a guy named hank.. "Who the hell is hank?" He asked gruffly.

"Hank Jr.. its a rookie baseball card." the Ex husband explained patiently causing Kurogane's eyes to twitch. "Wait a minute...You mean to tell me that you two have been fighting over a freaking baseball card this whole time!" He growled angrily.

"Hank is mine!" The Husband raored ignoring the Lawyers anger.

"You never loved me like you loved Hank!" the Woman retorted just as furiously.

Kurogane clenched his fist in his hair as he tried to control his anger. He was saved by his assistant Lori. "Sir? It's time to pick up your daughter." She reminded. Kurogane nodded mouthing a thank you. He quickly excused himself and headed out into the hall.

"Even after seeing that sad sight you still plan on proposing?" His assistant asked making a face.

"Please Me and Tomoya are not like that. We have been working on this relationship for years..long enough to where we can logically decide whether or not our foundation is strong enough for something as simple as marriage besides its for Sakura that i am doing this." He said as he ranked his hands through his spiky hair.

"Speaking of your daughter.. have you told her yet?" His assistant asked concerned.

"No not yet." Kurogane admitted. "I plan to tell her after I pick her up from karate practice in a few minutes. It will be good.. I got her a present." He said as he took his brief case from her.

"for this i sure hope you got her a shetland pony or a new laptop." She grumbled.

"No I got her something even better." He said surely.

* * *

Kurogane smiled affectionately at his daughter as she climbed into the back of the taxi with him. She smiled back in return as she buckled her seatbelt. Her smile faltered however she she was handed a package.. Her father was giving her a present..this couldn't be good..Hesitantly she opened it and saw that it was a book on famous woman. "A book?" She asked unsure of what else to say.

"I know its not that harry Potter book you wanted but this book is way better it has real heros and woman heros no less." He said gently but firmly as he opened up to the book to rosa parks page as an example. "See look rosa parks..She was an important lady or..hey look madame currie.. she was a woman who dedicated her life to science till...she..died of radiation poisoning."He stopped faltering.

"She died.." Sakura asked horrified.

"yes..well...you know Tomoya is a lot like the woman in this book..what do you think of her?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"she is ok I guess." Sakura said indifferently as she looked through her new book.

"i am going to ask her to marry me." He announced carefully. Sakura gasped and widened her eyes not liking the news at all. "What is the matter?" He asked gruffly.

however her attention was not on him anymore but at something outside the window. "Father.. there is someone on the castle billboard!" She explained as she unbuckled and opened the door. Before Kurogane could stop her she leapt out the door and into the rain. Kurogane opened his umbrella and followed her. He looked up and sure enough..some fool in strange clothes was standing on top of the castle bill board and looking blankly at it. He could vaguely hear the man talking to it but as to what he was saying he couldn't hear.

"Oye Idiot what are you doing up there?' He called up only to have a surprisingly beautiful blonde haired blue eyed man look down at him. "Im trying ot figure out where I am." The man called down.

"Why are you up there than?" Kurogane asked perplexed by the mans logic. Said man turned to respond only to lose his balance and fall backwards. Thinking quick Kurogane managed to catch the dolt only to fall backwards as well onto his butt. He angrily shoved the shiver man off him and glared at him. "Just what the hell are you thinking?" He growled.

"I am sorry.. i am just so lost." The soaking wet blonde replied shivering. "Everyone has been so mean to me ever since i got here."

"Yea well welcome to New York City." Kurgane said sarcastically as he got up.

Misinterpreting Kurogane's words he smiled wide. "Thank you." He said gratefully. Kurogane only starred. Is this guy serious? he thought.

"My name is Fai." The man continued on smiling despite how cold and feverish he was feeling. "And what pray tell is the name of my knight in shinning armor?" he quipped causing Sakura to giggle.

"Its kurogane." The man said red faced. "ANd I AM NO ONES KNIGHT!" He added furiously

"My My..Kuropu... has an ang...ry tem..per I see." He stuttered as he rubbed his hands togeather in an effort to get warm.

"Thats not my name!" Kurogane seethed. He stopped himself from yelling when he saw how pathetic the creature before him looked. Almost like a fallen angel. A beautiful angel. He shook his head to try and get some sense back into his head. He stopped shaking his eyes and saw that Fai was still staring at him with a fake smile and a hopeful look in his eyes. "Just get in the car." He said pointing to the Taxi that was still waiting for them. Fai looked at the taxi and back at him unsure. "Well ..are you going to stand out here in the freakin rain or something?" Kurogane asked impatiently. Fai shook his head. "I didn't think so now get your butt in there!" Kurgane said as he shoved the man inside the car. "Geeze you really are an idiot aren't you blonde?" He asked annoyed.

"Actually the village idiot is a man named steve. I am a mage." Fai corrected Kurogane as he patted the man's knee as if it was a mistake people made all the time.

"Oh Just shut up!" Kuroagne said as he looked away begining to regret allowing Fai into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**hmm i am a bit disappointed that i got no reviews for my very first chapter...but i will try to not take it to heart..it was after all only the first chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt sorry for this poor young man. Who knows how long he had been out in the rain before they had found him. He looked like may even be getting sick from the weather. His pale skin was flushed and clammy. He seemed to take each step clumsily almost falling over with each step but he would always correct it and laugh about it afterwards. Kurogane only rolled his eyes as he watched the blonde trip and fall as he tried to walk into their apartment. None the less he still helped the man up. "Look I am only allowing you to stay long enough to dry off and call someone to pick your butt up. You hear me?" He warned. Fai absentmindedly nodded and walked into the living room and began to look around.

"Dad..couldn't we let him stay here?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"No way I am not allowing a crazy person to stay in our house." Kurogane said without hesitation.

"But..what if he is what he says he is? He could be a real prince." Sakura said insistently.

"The dolt said he was a mage.. besides People like these are seriously confused and we can't deal with people like that..I am not certified." Kurogane said sarcastically. Sakura gave a sigh of defeat and walked over to where Fai no sat on a couch. Fai saw her and smiled at her as he laid down on the couch trying to get comfortable but failing. Sakura noticed this and frowned. "Do you not feel well Fai Kun?" She asked concerned.

Fai blearily looked at her with glazed over eyes and shivered as he plastered a smile on his face. "I feel fine Miss." He yawned. Sakura turned and saw to her disapproval that Her father was already dialing a number.. probably the taxi. She turned to say something to this new boy but frowned when she saw he was asleep. She tried poking him to wake him up but he only shivered and groaned. She tried again but she didn't even get a response from him.

Kurogane was waiting for someone to answer when he felt someone touch him only to see that it was his daughter. "He is really sleepy..." Sakura said carefully as she pointed to a passed out fai.

"Oh..hell no!" kurogane raged when he saw the blonde stranger sleeping on his coach. He tried to shake the idiot awake but the young man only moaned as if in pain and became limp. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and felt the mans forhead and nearly cursed..the guy was burning! Why didn't the idiot tell him he was feeling sick? Well...as much as he wanted the guy out he had a code of honor. So with a huff he sent his daughter to bed and covered the sickly stranger up before he too went to bed. He would figure out what to do with this brat in the morning.

* * *

Fai was jolted awake from a nightmare and became confused as to where he was. "Monoka?" he asked hoarsely as he coughed thickly into his hand. He weakly stood up and looked around. "My oh my.. this place is a mess... this just wont do." he tisked. He snapped his fingers and a big staff appeared in his hands. "Normally i wouldn't have to use my staff but i am too weak and will need the extra energy boost." Fai whispered happily to himself despite the pain he was feeling. With the wave of his staff the apartment seemed to sparkle and clean itself. Satisfied that the house was cleaning itself properly up to his standards he began to look around once more. He walked into a tiled room that he assumed was the kitchen and saw a big strange box which he imediantly began to inspect.

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily as she tried to wake her self up some more. Her soon to be step mother was going to be here in a couple hours and she wanted to get ready. However she stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the living room. The living room was cleaning itself! A broom was moving on its own sweeping and things were moving on its own accord back into their proper places. How was..this possible? She peered into the kitchen and saw a humming Fai inspecting a bottle of whipped cream confused. He stepped back surprised when it sprayed him in the face. Fai dropped the can to the ground and stepped quickly away from it.

Sakura looked to the right of him and saw a strange white staff seemingly floating in mid air. WIth a gasp she ran into her father's room to wake him up. Kurogane groaned and rolled over. "Dad! wake up now dad its important!" Sakura insisted. He rolled over and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "This better be important." he warned grumpily as Sakura led him out of his room. His mouth dropped when he saw how clean the place was. "Sakura... did you...?"

No father it was cleaning all by itself." Sakura whispered some what muffled by her hands.

Yea...right.." Kurogane said as he inspected the living room. He stopped when he heard strange music coming from the bathroom. curious he opened the door only to nearly fall back with a nosebleed. There taking a bath was none other than that idiot form yesterday laying leisurely in the tub with his well toned legs high in the air, and head resting comfortably in the tub with his eyes closed as he continued to hum happily to himself. Kurogane sputtered alerting the blonde of his company. He smiled mischievously and cracked open an eye. "Why hello Kuro pi care to join me?" he asked flirtatiously.

What? noo!" kurogane said averting his eyes. " I thought you were sick! why are you in m tub dolt!" he demanded. Than to his horror he soon found himself staring at a bare naked Fai. Fai was now standing up in the tub looking for his towl that he had grabbed. "What is wrong with you!" Kurogane demanded trying to his the discomfort he was feeling down below..Fai..was gorgous...no.. he wasn't falling for him..he had a girlfriend for petes sake!

"You told me to get of the tub kuro silly remember?" fai reminded lightly no drying him self off with a towl.

"I didn't mean when i was in the room!" kurogane growled.

"Well...you must be more clear." Fai said lightly with a smirk.

* * *

Monoka led the prince to the well urgently.

"Are you sure he is down here?" the prince asked skeptically.

"Monoka is sure! a mean old lady pushed Fai Fai down the well." Monoka insisted.

"well...if this is true we are going to have to go get him aren't we?" the prince said lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
